bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Possession
Possession is the power and ability to inhabit the body of an individual, where a being takes over and takes control of another being's, person or creature, physical body, e.g. body, using magical means. Usually a noncorporeal being, like an angel, a demon, and sometimes even a spirit, takes possession of a body in order to exist in the corporeal world. Possession is different from mind control, in that the being's spirit or life essence has to physically enter the body of another being in order to control the body from within. Capabilities Users may take the body of another, by stealing their motor functions and senses. Users may or may not have to leave their own body for this to take place. Disembodied users such as spirits may use the body as their own. Types of Possession Angelic Possession Angelic Possession is a unique form of possession in which an angel takes possession of a human body, or vessel. Because angels are spiritual beings with no physical or bodily presence, they must merge with human flesh and blood in order to physically exist. True Vessels It is worth noting that angels can take possession of any vessel. However, only one person can be an angel's true or permanent vessel. True vessel are individual humans who are predestined to serve as an angel's vessel. True vessels have two notable benefits; they suffer no ill affects while the angel's presence is within them; and the angel has access to its full power. True Vessel Abilities Before possession, true vessels have certain abilities which stem from their angels. *A telepathic "phone line" between the vessel and his or her angel. The angel can hear everything that its vessel does on Earth, even before it takes possession of him or her. The angel can also speak into the vessel's mind and hear him or her in return. *True vessels can safely hear and understand their angel's true voices. *They can behold their angel's light without suffering any adverse affects. *They are immune to their angel's offensive powers. *True vessel are immune to demonic possession or possession by any other spirits. *Angels can only possess their vessels if they have the vessel's consent. They basically need their vessels to say "Yes". Demonic Possession Demonic possession is held by many belief systems to be the control of an individual by a malevolent supernatural being. Atheists generally consider all such claims to be manifestations of a mental disorder. Descriptions of demonic possessions often include erased memories or personalities, convulsions, "fits" and fainting as if one were dying. Other descriptions include access to hidden knowledge (gnosis) and foreign languages (glossolalia), drastic changes in vocal intonation and facial structure, the sudden appearance of injuries (scratches, bite marks) or lesions, and superhuman strength. Unlike in channeling or other forms of possession, the subject has no control over the possessing entity and so it will persist until forced to leave the victim, usually through a form of exorcism. Users Characters with thie Ability *'Angels' - As spirituals beings, angels need human vessels to exist on Earth. Each angel has a "true vessel", a souless human who is predestined to serve as an angel's permanent vessel. They basically need their vessels to say "yes". **Seraphim (Oracle) **Archangels **Cherubim ** Powers **Malakhim **Dominions **Virtues *'Demons' *'Spirits' (some, but this is rare) *'Reapers' Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by Angels Category:Powers possessed by Demons Category:Powers possessed by Ghosts